Worst Story Ever
by TammyHybrid21
Summary: This really isn't worth your time it was just a stupid challenge I took. I own nothing but my OCs and the silly Idea. FLAMES are welcome. Read at own risk now added a second part.
1. Just another lame day

**A/N: this won't really be worth your time I had writers block and nothing is happening to inspire me so I decided to set myself a challenge to write the worlds worst FanFiction ever so this is just my way of saying we are bored and need inspiration and also don't break the rules on purpose anyway I'll put this up specifically for flames so fire away.**

Lame lame lame the day was lame but Sonic went out anyway along with his friends to save the day as usual. And Eggman made some random plan as usual.

Sonic: yo Tails let's go defeat Eggman

Tails: nah we'll just win

Eggman: wahhhh I give up

And Eggman loses as usual. Then Amy came and started chasing Sonic as usual but no robot kidnapped her.

Sonic: AHHHHHHHHH STOP CHASING ME CHASE SHADOW

Shadow: leave me out of this Faker

Amy: SOOOOOONNNNNIIIIICCCCCCCCC! I LOVE YOU

Tails: *sigh* I don't think this is over yet

Me: hey look I'm in the story!

Tamara: gee what a lame story this is.

Tails then decided to work on the tornado and upgrade it and Freedom Alto decided to help.

Freedom: so this goes here and that goes there hey maybe I can be a mechanic

Tails: watch out not there it's going to blow

Tails workshop blows up and Tails and Freedom blast off again. Tamara sighs and shakes her head then a meteorite crashes and out hops Cosmo

Cosmo: hmm I think I missed something

Me: nah just a real lame story

Tamara: anyone want to flame yet?

Me: go ahead this is here for that purpose

Cosmo holds up a sign 'I am not breaking the forth wall' it reads then Amy comes by dragging Sonic who's yelling something about twins not been in the contract. Then Chris comes.

Chris: will you fall in my pool and be my friend.

Then a little girl wakes up and says

Little Girl: wow random dream.

**Stories over so let the flaming begin and please tell me how random it was because I'm a random fan!**


	2. It's the KFFs

_**Me: Here we are again with the lamest story ever err sort of read at own risk.**_

_**SEGA owns the Sonic Gang along with DIC and the Sonic Team.**_

* * *

><p>Here we go again it was another lame day for Sonic and the gang. When Manic, Sonia and the KFFs decided to visit.<p>

Tails: Hey Sonic those strangers look familiar. *Points at the KFFs* Don't you think so?

Sonic: Wait! AHHHHHHHHHHH I DON'T WANT TO BE KING *runs away from his siblings*

Tails: Did I just miss something?

Antoine: I am not being sure

Tails: Ant? Okay why are people from SATam here?

Tails looked around confused at the people he remembered from SATam. Bunnie, Rotor, Sally and Antoine. Then another comet crashed and Freedom Alto crawled out followed by Cosmo and Tamara Alto.

Cosmo: Tails I've finally found you again *runs at Tails and glomps him*

Tails: Cosmo *hugs her* Your embarrassing me though.

Sally and Bunnie watched on confused while Rotor stared in surprise at the seedrian.

Me: Wow sure is a lot of reunions going on right now.

Freedom: Hey Tails I fixed the Tornado and you're supposed to be my boyfriend *pulls out a giant hammer just as Amy arrives*

Amy: *gasps* You ripped me off *takes hammer and hands her a baseball bat*

Antoine: We are being in zhe big trible now *edges away only for Tamara to grab him*

Tamara: Long time no see Frenchie so how's everything being in Knothole?

Antoine: Zhat es hard to explain *sweatdrops*

Sonic is seen in the background getting dragged away by Sonia and Manic and wearing a crown.

Tails: Help SONIC two girls are fighting over me!

Me: Tails is too cute for his own safety.

Antoine: Es zhis nearly over yet?

Tamara: not yet lover boy.

Antoine:*screams and runs*

Shadow suddenly Chaos Controls into the scene. Looks around then shrugs and Chaos Controls away again.

Shadow from somewhere: This story is the worst ever.

Tamara: Can we just end this before something stupid happens?

A tower falls over and a random cage lands around Tamara along with Tails.

Tamara & Tails: Like that...

Antoine: Zhis es crazy! *runs into a random SWATbot* I want out!

Me: Where's a dreamer when you need one?

Suddenly the world spins away in a wide variety of different colours of the rainbow.

Antoine: Zhis es impozible and unsafe for uz!

Tamara: Where are we now? And where'd everyone else go?

Tails: I'm still here can the girl wake up now?

Me: Sure why not?

Antoine: What girl es zhat?

Tamara and Tails: The girl from the last story!

Antoine: Zhere has being another of zhese things?

Me: Ready yet?

Tails: Yes!

Tamara: Can I change my mind?

Antoine: How es zhis logical?

And then the little girl sat up and stared around confused.

Little Girl: I have really weird dreams don't I?

Me: That you certainly do!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now the story is over Okay. Well was this even more random or stupid? Well that's cool.<strong>_


	3. Ice-Cream and other such Nonsense

_**A/N: Welcome to yet another installment of this trainwreck that's still considered an actual story. I haven't got much inspiration or even motivation, so you know what, I'll do more random stuff.**_

The day began as lame, it went on to be lamer. Sonic and friends were at an ice-cream shop, unfortunately it only stocked Vanilla.

Sonic: Seriously, if that's going to be...

Tails: Sonic! It's Eggman! *points out the window at the bad guy* And Robotnik! *points at the other villain* Wait...

Sonic: That was Generations...

Thus the two simply continued to sit in the ice-cream shop, ignoring the chaos behind them. So let's go...

Knuckles: Go away! I don't want to be in your story! *fighting off a fangirl who's gigling.*

Maybe not, thus we ignore Knuckles struggles...

Knuckles: Hey Narrator! Narrate the fangirls away!

*sigh* thus Knuckles heroically saved the world from the fangirl invasion of...

Amy: Hey! Give me back my fangirl army!

Shadow: … *shivers and curls up in a protective ball* cover your eyes and the danger can't hurt you, it can't see you *rocking*

Amy: *Piko, Piko's the Narrator*

Little Girl: Stop hitting me! I haven't woken up yet!

Antoine: I zhought zhat you were suppoised to come at zhe end! *looks at the girl in confusion*

Little Girl: I am!

Me: Not this ti-*is hit by Amy* OW!

Freedom: Nonsense, Nonsense EVERYWHERE is NONSENSE!

Tamara: Polybius! Sense Deletion! Sense Deletion! *runs around waving arms while screaming head off*

Crona: *holds up a sign that reads "I don't know how to deal with the Sonic Fandom"*

Me: Crona! Get out of this story! You're not even from the Sonic Franchise!

Crona: I don't know how to deal with franchises...

Everyone froze, stared at the Soul Eater character and as one facepalmed.

Antoine: Okay, zhen you can be leaving now! *pushes the Soul Eater character out of the story*

Sonic: I hate this ice-cream shop!

Little Girl: Why doesn't it have other flavours?

Me: Because then it wouldn't be a lame day!

Tails, Sonic and the Little Girl glare at me and I simply shrug before doing the U Mad Bro Meme.

Sally: Okay, Roll the Credits...

Rotor: But I didn't even get a line...

Bunnie: Neither did I.

Me: Too Bad! Hey Little Girl! Ready to wake up?

Little Girl:...

Me: Okay!

With that, the Little Girl woke up in her bed and stared at the wall before she glared through the screen.

Little Girl: DEADPOOL! I know somehow this is all Your Fault!

_**This ought to be the last time that I ever do one of these things...**_

Deadpool: Until the next time that she gets Writers Block!


End file.
